Peace
by PervadeTheSilence
Summary: I remembered that Ratchet had told me what these were called. Sparklings. Baby Cybertronians. Blissful warmth tingled in me as the dream faded. That warmth, I knew, was love. Oneshot


**Author's Note: I do not own TF, I'm just obsessed with it. I had a lot of fun writing this short, because the dream it is based on was probably the most peaceful, yet saddening thought that ever entered my mind. Apparently, I was also my OC from my story Across This New Divide: Amy Sullivan. FWEEKY! Enjoy, and review so I can get your opinion ^_^ **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to a cool dampness seeping into the fabric of my clothing. I was perched on a rock, leaning against a cement wall. My eyes opened slowly, trying to adjust to the dim, greenish light. There were white lines painted on the ground and upon further inspection I realized I was in a parking garage. An old, dilapidated parking garage at that. This place probably hadn't seen humanity in ages. I stood slowly, using the pillar I had been leaned on for balance. I looked down at my feet and noted that they were bare, dark purple toenails glittering in the faint light. I also noticed I was wearing a simple white dress that clung loosely to my thin frame. Surprisingly, I was not cold. Ivy spilled over the gray walls, slithering through cracks in the cement. I could hear water running, and there was indeed a small crevice in the wall that allowed it to flow through.

My feet seemed to want to move on their own, leading me over to the little pool. There was square mirror nestled in the emerald ivy beside it. I crouched down, and my face appeared in its reflective grasp. Same black hair cascading down over my shoulders, same high cheekbones, the same gently pointed nose, and the same misty green eyes settled over dark, tired circles. All the same exhaustion. I sighed, my breath rising up in a puff of fog. My eyes drifted over to a little lump of fake periwinkle fur sitting by my feet. Tiny brown glass eyes stared up lifelessly at me. I lifted the stuffed toy, a little bear, up to my face. "Who left you here, little one?" I whispered. The bear stayed quiet in my hand.

_**All around me are familiar faces,**_

_**Worn out places,**_

_**worn out faces...**_

I stood up, clutching the soft furry toy close to me. I knew where I was going, and yet...i didn't. Perhaps the bear was guiding me. I descended a flight of cold stone stairs, into what had probably been the ground floor. I could see the outside better from here, but for some reason, I had no intention of leaving _just_ yet. There was something keeping me here.

I ducked under fern fronds hanging in a doorway, pushing them out of my face. There was a soft noise, a weak chirping only a few feet from me. It was coming from beneath a cluster of brush. Gingerly, I pushed the lump of green away, and gasped. A tiny creature, barely as big as a bulldog, was curled up in a little nest of leaves. It was made of metal, intricate plates weaving and twisting over the little body. I met its gaze. Instead of the usual single colored eyes, it's were a bluish violet, with a splinter of green in the left one. It keened, reaching out with tiny clawed hands. I held the stuffed bear out to it. With a cry of delight it grasped its toy, but it was not satisfied. It looked back up to me, reaching out with one hand this time. It wanted to be held. I leaned down to scoop it up, and when I did it chirruped happily. "Are you glad to have your bear back?" I whispered, nuzzling its tiny head with my nose. The little robot squeaked in confirmation and curled closer to me. "You're just a baby aren't you." It wasn't a question. I knew it was a baby just by how small it was, and how it acted. I remembered that Ratchet had told me what these were called. Sparklings. Baby Cybertronians.

"Why are you here all by yourself little one?" I asked no one in particular, looking to see how it could have gotten here. There was a gaping hole in the roof above my head, as well as on the same spot on the second floor. So it crashed. How pleasant. I felt a gentle tug on my hair, and looked down to see the sparkling staring up with wonder at me. "Hello there," I chuckled, petting it with a single finger. Blissful warmth tingled in me as the dream faded. That warmth, I knew, was love.

**A.N: Well, that's pretty much what happened. I might use that in my other story too. Lyrics are from Gary Jules, Mad World. Later!**


End file.
